Un idiota
by Maxalime
Summary: El menor era un idiota, un completo idiota.Entonces, el aceptar que le traia loco ¿no lo hacia aún más idiota que él? Como sea que fuere, no podia evitar aquel cosquilleo en su cuerpo, en lugares tan insanos y que tanto le gustaria calmar.Pero no solo.


**Mi primer Hirusena, por favor tomense la libertad de expresarme su opinión sin tapujos ^^**

* * *

Ya habia hecho un movimiento...  
¡Que uno!, miles de ellos.  
Pero su objetivo, su bello y castaño objetivo parecia no comprender de coqueteos, de arrumacos, o de intentos de besos.  
¡Joder!, ya le parecia que tendria que pintarse por todo el cuerpo el lema; "Me gustas, me traes loco", mientras cantaba una de esas canciones tan cursis que hasta hacen vomitar miel para que su Sena comprendiera lo mucho que le deseaba.  
De acuerdo, él era un demonio.  
Pero hasta un demonio querria que fuera el otro quien iniciara todo.  
Estaba cumpliendo su parte de dar señales a todo norte, sur, este y oeste. Mas sabia que a quien se los mandaba, no podria comprenderlo.  
Porque por muy veloz que el menor fuera, por muy famoso que llegara a ser.  
Era un idiota. Un idiota lindisimo que le traia arrastrando la baba.  
Pero al fin y al cabo un idiota, ¿no?  
Ademas no tenia mucha confianza en si mismo ya que sabia, Sena nunca llegaria por si solo a la conclusión de que Hiruma Youichi, aquel malevolo quartebacker yacia muerto por él desde hacia meses atras. Nunca  
Debia decirlo directamente.  
Debia decir algo que sonara insensible como un;"creo que tienes un buen trasero"  
Y besarle hasta que los pulmones se le desgastaran en ello.  
Debia, debia...  
Pero, ¿porque no lo hacia?  
-Hiruma-san...  
La ensoñación se detuvo para dar paso a la realidad.  
Y alli estaba. Agitando hermosamente sus tupidas pestañas almendradas, ignorando que con ello cierto demonio tenia que aguantarse las tremendas ganas de violarlo alli mismo, y en ese preciso momento-instante.  
-¿Hmm?  
-¿Donde coloco esto?  
Extendio los brazos, que mostraron lo suavesita que era su piel.  
¿Cual seria su sabor?  
Daba una pinta deliciosa, y no le importaba no comer por mil años a cambio de probar aquella textura.  
Ah, y enmedio de la suculenta invitación al pecado...  
Se hayaba una caja de primeros auxilios, que seguramente era a lo que el menor se referia.  
-Por alli.-señaló su escritorio, sin apartar la mirada ni una centima.  
Si le cobraran por mirarlo...  
Seria pobre.  
El menor asintió y se dispuso a ordenar el contenido de la caja sobre el escritorio.  
-¿Porque compraron esto?-inquirió tomando el envase entre sus huesudas manos.  
-Ah, eso...Mamori-neechan dice que lo usemos si es que no queremos que nuestras manos queden tiesas después de tanto entrenamiento.  
Bufó molesto dejando el articulo donde estaba, aquella manager si bien no le tenia harto porque buscaba el menor contacto posible, si le castraban aquellas tonterias.  
¿Aceite para bebe solo para que no se atiesen las manos?  
¿Acaso eran niñitas?  
-Jeje a Hiruma-san, realmente parece caerle bien Mamori-neechan-rió el runninback.  
Y aunque al rubio le dieron unas enormes ganas de besarlo de manera nada inocente, tambien le dieron ganas de vomitar.  
¿Que le caia bien la jodida manager?  
¿Pero a que loco se le podia ocurrir algo así?  
-¿Te aprieta el culo o que?, ¿como puedes pensar algo así?  
Pudo percibir un pequeño respingo en el menor debido a su manera tan atrabancada de responder.  
Mierda...Hiruma, un punto menos.  
-Es que, a Hiruma-san siempre le importa lo que hace Mamori-neechan.  
El intestino se le fue al culo y más alla, mientras el pancreas parecia vomitar dentro dentro de él.  
¿Qué que?  
¿Cómo?  
¡Disculpame que no te oi!, pero acaso ¿seguro que no te aprieta el boxer?  
-¿De que mierda me hablas?, ¡la jodida manager nunca podria caerme bien!  
Casi quizo sangolotearle de un lado a otro; NO-ME-CAE-BIEN,-SOLO-LA-SOPORTO-PORQUE-SINO-NO-TE-DEJARIA-ESTAR-AQUI.  
Nada tuvo que decir para comunicar el asco y repugnancia que por dentro sentia, y Sena se estaba preguntando si en verdad era eso, o su demoniaco capitan recurria a ello para ocultar sus sentimientos.  
Cualquier cosa podria ser...  
-Pero, incluso corren rumores de que a Hiruma-san le gusta.  
Bajó la mirada algo acongojado, demostrando que creia en aquellos chismes.  
Demostrando lo poco que sabia identificar el que alguien le estaba acosando.  
Y eso bastó para colmarlo, para romper aquella pequeña linea de autocontrol que se habia obligado a construir.  
Estaban en la escuela, estaban en el club, y alguien podria entrar seguro. Pero poco le importó.  
Eso en el remoto caso de que se haya puesto a pensar.  
Se levantó del escritorio, y estirandose lo más que pudo aprovechando su largirucho cuerpo, tomó la nuca del menor con una mano mientras con la otra se recargaba del escritorio.  
Y le besó.  
Con una creciente desesperación que bien era muy obvia de él y de su situación.  
Cuando su lengua tocó la castaña esta huyó, temerosa y sorprendida de tener visitas en su cavidad particular.  
Pero los labios del menor no buscaron nunca separarse, y eso alegró a Hiruma.  
Aún cuando significaba casi nada.  
Disfrutó todo lo que pudo, chocó todo lo posible su lengua con la del menor, soportó no respirar el tiempo que le fue permitido.  
Porque quiza, despues de eso nunca volveria a ocurrir nada parecido.  
Se separó con lentitud, sin querer abrir los ojos demasiado rapido.  
Sin querer salir del sueño.  
Se relamió los labios con lo que vino después; Sena, aquel chico que le traia suspirando a cada maldito minuto, se encontraba  
de la mejor manera en la que jamas le habia visto, con los ojos cerrados y los labios tiernamente enrojecidos, ademas de aquel rojo agradable que ya parecia formar parte permanenente de sus mejillas.  
No quizo hablarle, no quizo que dejara de ser tan tremendamente sexy a sus ojos.  
Pero el menor fue abriendo sus bellos orbes de modo perezoso y embriagado, como si estuviera despertando en plena mañana.  
-Hiruma-saan...  
Y queria besarle de nuevo, para no dar ninguna explicación.  
Queria probar nuevamente aquel sabor que de ninguna manera podria describir, que bien sabia solo se encontraba en la boca del moreno.  
Queria, queria...  
Pero no lo hizo, porque el menor se alejó de golpe, sonrojado y seguramente asustado.  
Le miraba sorprendido, confundido. Ajetreado.  
-¿Po-por que?-cuestinó apenas, cuando inevitablemente su palma voló para rozar sus labios-¿porque lo has hecho?  
Podia haberle dicho que era una broma, que queria ver cuan buenos eran sus reflejos.  
Para despues reprenderle porque no habia aprovado la prueba, y vertir plomo a sus lados para hacerle brincar.  
Así todo podria ser facilmente explicado.  
Pero solo entonces, no obtendria lo que en verdad queria. No se haria suyo.  
Carraspeó un poco, antes de saber que decir, su rapida mente parecia haber tenido un tanto de trafico en aquel momento.  
-¿Porque diablos crees que las personas besan a las personas?  
Se fue por las ramas.  
No porque fuera debil, o porque no pudiera decir "Te quiero" a la cara. Pero tomó un atajo.  
Tenia que recibir algo del pequeño, y así al menos la confesión no seria tan vergonzosa.  
-No lo se...¿porque lo hace Hiruma-san?  
Maldijó al menor por lo bajo, al parecer Sena era mejor evitando hablar cosas comprometedoras que él mismo.  
-Porque se me hincha la gana-aclaró casi con violencia.  
Y el rostro menor mostró consternación, y Hiruma supo el porque; "¿Osea que besas a cualquiera?"  
Y agregó, seguro de si, seguro en aquellas destellantes pupilas que le miraban fijamente.  
-El punto, es que solo se me hincha contigo.  
Sonrió, mostrando su casi imposible y blanca dentadura mientras esperaba reacción del menor.  
Su runningback tambien sonrió despues de algunos segundos, cuando hubo partido la sopresa, improvisando un gesto de conformidad respecto a lo que habia oido.  
¿Así que solo él, huh?  
Por alguna razón, aquellos arrumacos y coqueteos parecian comenzar a tornar un sentido.  
Pero de pronto, la mirada de Sena cambió a una de duda, una inmensa.  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Hiruma-san, ¿como se te desincha?  
Y el mayor tuvo tiempo de más para sonreir maquiavelicamente, antes de subirse al escritorio y posar el suculento trasero de Sena entre sus piernas.  
-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?  
-Si.  
Y agradeció a los dioses, que su Kobayakawa fuera tan malo para adivinar que cierto rubio queria violarlo.  
Era un idiota, su idiota.  
Pero un idiota despues de todo.  
Y eso...¡oh!, cuanto le encantaba, mucho más de lo que se podria permitir.

* * *

**Lamento mucho las faltas de ortografia que sin duda posee, pero no dispongo del word en estos momentos ._.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**Hasta otra :3**


End file.
